greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Items
Tools Charms Shadow Veil Charm A small, black stone disc, with holes drilled opposite one another on the edges to allow the charm to be work in hair or a on a leather strap, the Shadow Veil Charm gives it's owner the ability to draw on a reserve of shadow magic within it. As a standard action, the owner of a Shadow Veil Charm may create a blot of darkness over the eyes of a creature within 30 ft. the subject receives a Will save to shake off the magic (DC 19), but if it fails, all other creatures have Concealment against the affected subject, and the subject receives a -5 to spot checks. The wearer also benefits from a +1 bonus to Caster Level whenever they cast a spell with the darkness descriptor. The charm may also be snapped at will as a command word is spoken ("nox"), casting the spell Darkness as 4th level. Once snapped in half, the magic stored in the charm is expended in casting the spell and ceases to function. Faint Evocation; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, darkness, Shadow Veil; 900 gp. Entangle Charm A small charm like a seed pod or nut, with loops of fibrous, vine-like material extending from either end allowing the charm to be worn in hair or on a leather strap. The Entangle Charm gives a minor version of one the druid's most well known spells--as a standard action, the wearer may cause plants and fungus within a five foot square to rapidly grow and attempt to entangle a creature in that square. This works as the Entangle spell cast by a 1st level druid, save that it affects only a single square, and lasts for 1d6 rounds. As the vines are anchored to the ground, a subject which fails their reflex save is held immobile and denied their dexterity bonus. Faint Transmutation; CL 1st; Craft Wondrous Item, entangle; 750 gp. Ebon Lenses These smoked glass lenses give the wearer Darkvision 60' for two hours. They are frequently employed by covert military specialists, assassins, adventurers and others who need to see in the dark but do not come by the ability naturally. Faint transmutation; CL 12th; Craft Wondrous Item, ebon eyes; Price 600 gp. Flame Pouch This oiled leather pouch hangs from one shoulder across the body, with a buckle that fastens it in place at the waist if desired. When opened, it produces light as a torch from within. The wearer may reach into the fiery interior of the bag, feeling only a pleasant warmth, and completely unharmed by the flames that fill it, to pull out an orb of flame. This orb wreathes the hand holding it in fire, and also produces light as a torch. She may set it down, and it will act exactly like a small ball of coherent flame, igniting and heating materials and shedding light like a torch. The flames primarily are used as weapons, however. If one is used to strike a foe, the wielder makes a melee touch attack which deals 1d6+ fire attack. The orbs may also be thrown, as a ranged touch attack which also deal 1d6+1 fire damage. Faint Evocation; CL 1st; Craft Wondrous Item, produce flame; Price 2,000 gp. Larder Barrel This barrel is used as a more effective form of larder. Any manner of meat, food or water will be perfectly preserved while it is in the barrel, effectively indefinitely, exactly as if under the effects of Gentle Repose spell, or has been purified. (Gentle Repose is cast at 3rd level once every three days, Purify Food and Water is cast once at the start of each day). Faint Transmutation and Necromancy; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, ''Gentle Repose, Purify Food and Drink; ''Price 400 gp